Naruto Arashiden: Hidden Will
Naruto Arashiden: Hidden Will is a new upcoming Naruto Fanon Movie,which would be solely the property of the users whose names are mentioned above. Characters *Sageru Uzumaki (Protagonist) *Kana Senju *Shitsui Nakamura (Main Antagonist) *Daichi Nakamura (Supporting Antagonist) *Ongaku O-kesutora *Akin (Flash backs only) *Shun Kaguya (Flash backs only) *Sannoto Senju *Taiga Uchiha *Rogen Toriyama *Yasuki Hatake *Yuraga Uchiha *Uaio Kaguya (Supporting Antagonist) Teams *Team Sannoto (Flash Back only) Plot A mysterious group of ninja called the shinobi from the made a surprise attack on Shun Kaguya, Akin, Hiroshi Okotte trying to steal the tailed beast inside Shun. Suddenly a huge human created Tailed beast appears attacking the group, at their rescue comes Sannoto Senju and Sageru Uzumaki who tries to escort them. However, they fail to do so as the power of the beast was too much even for such skilled shinobi's thereafter enters another antagonist of the series named Uaio Kaguya who rampages our hero's. When the fight gets intense Sageru enters sage mode and a shinobi named Yasuki bombards the enemy with an immensely strong technique, though he didn't manage to defeat him he gave sageru a chance to attack. Both Yasuki and Sageru Charges their Rasengan's towards the beast the beast grows angry with this and impales Sageru and strikes him with his wing, nearly killing him. The two-tails jinchuuriki and the five-tails jinchuriki uses a superstrong technique and somehow-manages to stop the other beast.The beast along with its companion leaves the place. Later the beast transforms into its human form revealing that the beast is actually another jinchuriki.The Man behind all these incidents were none other than a S-rank criminal,who also happens to be a hiden thief. Pre-Arashiden Shun Kaguya somehow managed to get-away from Kumogakure, he was rushing towards the lands of Otogakure despite having no knowledge about the outside world. Akin lay on a mass of tree branches, letting the sun warm his black leather clothes. He slowly opened his yellow eyes, gazing at a strange figure running away from the cloud village. He didn't care. Ravens such as the ones that followed him had no care about the goings on of human life and he prefered it to stay that way. Shun approached under the tree on which Akin layed, he noticed a man laying on a mass of tree branches.He asked Akin "hello do you know where is this place?". Akin slowly stirred, rustling leaves as he did so. "Otogakure or at least the forests outside of it. Truthfully, i'm not too fond if the place. But, if you hsave business there go ahead. I got no problem with it." "Wait you mean this is Otogakure created by Orochimaru and now ruled by Seireitou Hyūga ? whoa what a scary place,how do i get out of here?" asked Shun. "Get out? Haven't really thought about it. I mean, you could walk but I prefer to fly......" Akin's voice trailed off as he turned his head in a different direction. Talking about his physical mutation always unnerved him. He slowly stood up and outstretched his wings as to prove the point. "Unbelievable wings-that guy just grew wings,thats so cool can you teach me that?" said Shun. "Teach? Ahahahahahahaha, oh man. Nah, it's something that Orochimaru did to me a long long time ago. 'Course i'm not the only one experimented in this way. There are or were others." He looked uncomfortable, explaining his past. It was something he wanted to be dead and buried. "Well i am sorry for poking your scars from the past and turning them into fresh wounds" said Shun in a low tone. "That's ok, you didn't know." Akin then jumped down from the tree and held out his hand. "Name's Akin, nice to meet you." "Name's Shun Kaguya,call me Shun ". "Kaguya, huh? Isn't that the name of that clan who could pull out their bones?" "ya but don't worry i dont really like that ability,nor am i a full Kaguya" "So..... why were you trying to escape Otogakure?" "I do not belong to here and if this is Otogakure,they are like Orochimaru always after Tailed B-,nevermind." "Well, where do you wanna go?" "Kumogakure and before Raikage finds about it". "Hrm, well I could fly you there but it'd be too slow. Here, come with me. I know someone who could get you to Kumogakure in a flash. Now, where is he hiding out these days?" "Who would that be?". "Hiroshi Okotte." "Now who is that?". As he spoke a white haired ninja walked out of the woods and stared at Akin then spoke into his mind. "You called?" Akin smiled then motioned to Hiroshi. "This is Hiroshi. C'mon man, greet him." Hiroshi seemed to penetrate Shun's mind with his glowing green eyes then spoke. "It is nice to meet you, Shun-san. Unfortunately, I cannot speak with my mouth so I must use my mind." "What the in my mind? whats going on?". "Weeell... Hiroshi had a little 'incident back when he was younger. It kinda destroyed his vocal chords so all he can do is mind speech since he's a user of the Psychic release." "I see very sorrowful indeed,but it makes me feel that i am not the only one who has suffered so much". Suddenly a intense screech like sound came into existence,progressing towards Hiroshi,Akin and Shun. Shun suddenly entered Two-Tails Chakra Mode and using his Tailed Beast Chakra Arms picked up both Akin and Hiroshi and moved away from the screech which destroyed an entire mountain. Hiroshi stood and whispered to Shun. "That was Psychic Scream. You were right to move us." "I guess thats bad" said Shun. As a Kokakuchō appears before him,who was bigger than a tailed beast. "What is that?" "I just dont know" said Shun pouring more chakra in his Tailed-Beast-Mode preparing himself for the Enemy. Appearing before the several shinobi, and the enormous creature, was man older than time itself; who was indeed essential to many of the Shinobi World Wars, this man was known as Sannoto Senju. "Hmm? Well, what do we have here?", the Senju maled asked, obviously expecting no one to answer. "Seems like we've got ourselves a little problem. Sageru, you know what to do, right?" Sageru Uzumaki said "Lets go!" As he used Dragon Release: Secret Technique Crimson Lotus Fire Dragon's Fist on the giant creature. Kokakuchō remained unaffected by the jutsu and looking at Shun said "i want that power! give me the power of that tailed beast" as he used Tailed Beast Shockwave throwing away Sageru and sending everyone flying away.The Shockwave had seemingly given rise to multiple fissures and cracks. "Woah!", Sannoto yelled, as he went tumbling across the rough terrain, his metal-like, hardened, skin striking the rough earth over and over again, but without dealing any actual damage to his body. After several moments of this, the Senju turned his body, barely stopping himself from flying any further before he watched as his godson, Sageru, was sent flying past him. "Sageru!", the elder male shrieked, his voice thick with concern. "Are you okay?" "I guess" answered Sageru as he entered Sage Mode "lets do it Sannoto" he added. Meanwhile Shun had completely transformed into Matatabi and said "mind if i help you?". Kokakuchō roared as another man named Uaio Kaguya appeared above the beast saying "no matter how-many of you are,the beast's will be ours and we will rule the world". As Uaio finished his sentence he used Bone Morph: Cannon followed by Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets. While the Kokakuchō used Kokakuchō Water Ball throwing three chakra infused balls at the shinobi's. From high above in the sky a shinobi appeared with a giant orb rotating above his head and slammed it down on top of the unknown monster's attack to protect the other shinobi. The Kokakuchō was getting slammed into the ground when it somehow managed to move its head and use Tailed Beast Ball on the spiraling orb overpowering it at ease and blasting the shinobi in the sky.However the jutsu didn't go in vain,it caused the man (Uaio) standing on the beast to fall down and hence his jutsu's were cancelled. Sageru while in sage mode used Tornado Rasengan saying "hey you have the rasengan too,so mind helping me?". The Cloaked shinobi replied "sure lets see how he does against this one" as he and the kid combined their rasengan's hitting the beast. The beast was screaming with pain,suddenly he got angry and thrusted its beak towards Yasuki,however Sageru appears before Yasuki protecting him and getting impaled instead.Then Kokakuchō smashed Sageru with its right wing sending him flying away. As Sageru continued to fly he crashed against a mountain,Kokakuchō again uses his Psychic Scream destroying everything near and almost killing the injured Sageru,which caused the two-tails host Shun to get enraged and in his fully transformed state used Two-Tails Fire Ball. Yasuki jumped on the ground and said "you just impaled a kid that tried to save me"and then steam started rolling off of yasuki's body and he went enraged into his full Tailed Beast Mode and launched his Tailed Beast Ball at the hideous bird. Kokakuchō used Continuous Tailed Beast Ball overpowering both the attacks,as some tailebeast ball arrives near the tailed beast both of them nods head and uses Unison Tailed Beast Ball overpowering the Continuous Tailed Beast Ball,and the hideous creature forcing him and his partner to return. Hiroshi quietly whispered to Akin in his mind. "Quickly, while the beast is distracted." Akin and Hiroshi hid behind a tree while Hiroshi set up the portal. "Where are we going?" Hiroshi looked up then swiftly completed it. It's best we get as far away as possible. Konohagakure is our best bet." Then in a flash, both disappeared. "Well...", the Senju male mumbled, smirking as he stood upon his own Iron Sand, which was levitating several meters of the ground. "That was an impressive attack. But...Now it's my turn...", he continued to mumble, forming several hand seals in the blink of an eye; literally. Following this, the earth rumbled and shook, as if the very foundation was on the verge of collapsing, but the shaking ceased; the reasons being unknown. Suddenly Francium, that was cloaked in chakra, erupted from the beneath the monster, each little metal particle finding it's way onto the creatures flesh. "Now, begone!", the blonde-haired male exclaimed, releasing the chakra which cloaked the metal particles, allowing water vapor to reach them; causing a massive explosion from each little one, as that's what happens when water touches the surface of Francium. This blast obliterated anything within twenty feet of the creature, destroying the ground beneath the monster as well. Although the Senju knew that this attack would easily kill a normal shinobi, he realized that this monster was a much different foe, and that he would need to prepare himself accordingly. The enemy had made its escape for now,Sageru bleeded and ultimately fell unconscious as he lost a huge amount of blood. Noticing the injured Sageru, Sannoto jumped from his Iron Sand, landing on the ground beside him a split second later. "Don't worry, Kiddo. That's why I come prepared", Sannoto said, removing his large scroll from his back, and opened it; releasing some medical supplies from it moments later. Using his medical knowledge, he managed to patch up the bleeding Uzumaki, though the latter was still unconscious. "You should be fine for now, kiddo.." Sageru finally gained his consciousness saying "sorry Sannoto,i felt like my body was manipulated i couldn't move hence i was impaled". Naruto Arashiden: Hidden Will The Beast along with the man reached at its hideout where it transformed into its trueself revealing himself to be a S-Rank Criminal Daichi Nakamura, a shinobi who has created a tailed-beast for the first time in history. Ongaku O-kesutora sat in a tree close to the previous goings on near Otogakure. Two jinchuuriki, a tailed beast, a Psychic, a human-bird and a few others had a smackdown here and no one was looking into it. He started to move his bow along the strings of his violin, practising a song he was learning. The debris and the state of the place hinted that the combatants were of considerate power. According to some of the rumours there were a couple Kaguya and a man named Sannoto Senju involved as well. "I'm glad I wasn't there." Ongaku then got down and walked back to the village. It's not like the men involved would come back. Would they?. Meanwhile in the enemy's hideout,appeared a man who was another criminal and the older brother of the human beast,he was the man behind all this and a hiden thief.The person was more-commonly known as Shitsui Nakamura,Shitsui asked his brother "so did you get them?",to which Daichi said "no,there were too many of 'em". Shitsui looked at his brother and smashed him into a wall saying "what a piece of trash you are"." Next-time make sure you capture them and if you don't,then do not dare to step here." Kana Senju reached the grounds on which the battle took place,she saw Sageru and asked "what's going on? what happened here ? and who are these people?" said Kana looking at the destroyed battle field and pointing towards the shinobi's. "Oh, don't ask him!", Sannoto exclaimed, referring to Kana's question, "the kid wouldn't know. He was too busy getting his butt kicked and then handed back to him. It was golden, absolutely golden..", the Senju teased, chuckling at the thought of his godson getting destroyed by the monster. "Anyway, these people are just random shinobi, I guess. I wouldn't know.." Kana angrily looked at Sannoto saying "Just who do you think you are huh? Listen mister no one talks about him like that". Sageru replied "its okay...kana" in a low tone. Shun looking at Sageru said "Your girl friend is quite a hot-head". The cloaked shinobi landed on the ground and walk up on the group of shinobi and the hot headed kunoichi and said "Is everyone ok here?". Sageru said "Ya,I am in one-piece i guess". Shun said "ya but who are you? and who were those guys?". "A bunch of S-rank criminal,who are trying to capture the tailed beast to create an ultimate weapon.And the beast we saw there was a S-rank criminal himself ,he is called Daichi Nakamura the first man who created a tailed beast while the other was Uaio Kaguya,he is on the bingo book, and My identity is not of big importance right now" the Cloaked man said. Ongaku sat, watching those down below. He was so curious he reached out too far and fell out. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" With quick reflexes he unbound a roll of strings used for violins and held himself a metre from the ground and jumped out in front of the other shinobi. "i see" said Shun. We, as in all of us here, need to meet my teammate at the rendavou point. "Alright then,we should get going" said Sageru. Shun replied "yes or those hooligans might return". Looks like we also have a visitor" Yasuki said looking at Ongaku O-kesutora Ongaku looked extremely nervous as he eyed Yasuki. "Err, hi. Just looking at the battle's remains, fell asleep, woke up and ended down here I guess..." He scratched his back then mumbled, "Name's Ongaku, nice to meet you... I guess. If you're not gonna kill me, that is." As far as i can see you pose no threat to any of us, so no, you wont be killed. but you might as well follow us, we could all the help we can get against these guys we're facing." yasuki said as he walked off down the road. Trivia * Psychic Scream is the amped version of Psychic style:_Psychic_scream. The creator of Psychic release however, does not acknowledge this as a proper move due to it being a spin off or just because it can't be used by a ninja. Thank you. * This the first Fanon Movie in the history of Naruto Fanon Wiki. * The first movie where so many variations of Rasengan and Tailed Beast Ball could be found. Category:Superninja55 Category:Zerefblack1 Category:Naruto Fanon media